1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for measuring the bias distortion in binary signals which arrangement is formed around counting means for counting the binary elements during a measuring period determined by a counting clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an arrangement for measuring bias distortion, also called asymmetrical distortion, is described in British patent specification No. 1 585 121. As it frequently happens, during transmission of binary signals over long distances, that these signals are received in a degraded condition caused by bias distortion, a measurement of this distortion is to be performed. The measuring arrangement known from the above Patent Specification is thus designed for measuring this distortion. A counting clock is adjusted to supply to the measuring means a preselected number of clock pulses for each binary element. The arrival of a positive-going or negative-going edge of the binary signal resets to zero the content of a counter which then restarts counting the clock pulses until the arrival of the next edge of the opposite sense in the binary signal. After a preset number of repetitions of such a sequence an average value is determined and displayed by means of a linear array of lamps. This arrangement has a first disadvantage which relates to the fact that it is necessary for the counting clock to be adjusted to try and find the synchronism with the binary signals to be measured. A second disadvantage appears from the fact that displaying the distortion by means of a linear array of lamps is not very accurate, it does not provide the quantized value of the measured distortion and can thus not be used directly and in a simple manner when automatic correction is desired.